He Could Be The One
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Draco Malfoy es popular, divertido, inteligente y atractivo. Tiene algo especial, ese algo que todas las chicas aman. Y para Harry… podría ser el indicado. DRARRY.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Primero que nada, pido miles de disculpas por todo este tiempo fuera del fandom. Sé que prometí volver en el verano con un Longfic, pero a la muy… "malvada" de mi musa se le ocurrió irse de vacaciones. ¡Y sin avisarme! Estuvo perdida por varios meses y para cuando regresó, yo ya estaba cursando nuevamente en la Universidad. Como imaginarán, no tuve tiempo ni de respirar. En fin, pido disculpas por el retraso. No creo poder estrenar el Longfic hasta Diciembre/Enero, pero al menos, volveré con OneShots, para que no me extrañen. XD

Dedico esta historia a **Comodín**, una gran amiga que me ha escuchado y alentado siempre a seguir escribiendo.

Ahora sí, no los entretengo más. Disfruten la historia. ^^

**Avertencia: **Este fic está basado en la canción de Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana), "He Could Be The One". Por lo que recomiendo, a los que gusten escuchar música mientras leen, leerlo escuchando esta canción. Dicho esto… ¡A leer! ^^

* * *

**He Could Be The One**

Fuertes rayos solares se cuelan a través de los grandes ventanales en la torre Gryffindor, provocando que mis párpados se frunzan con intensidad, mientras un gruñido de molestia escapa por mi reseca boca. La luminosidad de la habitación aumenta con el correr de los minutos, a medida que el astro mayor asoma por el este.

Dejo escapar un bufido de exasperación por ello y tanteo sobre el colchón en busca de mi cobertor, con el fin de poder aplacar un poco este molesto resplandor. Si hay algo que detesto en demasía de tener que vivir en una de las torres más altas del castillo, es la cruel forma en que la luz solar me despierta cada mañana. Ni siquiera el hecho de tener que subir y bajar tantas escaleras, sumado a los largos corredores que debo caminar cada día para llegar a mis clases o simplemente ir a desayunar, me fastidia tanto como lo hace el ser desterrado así de mis hermosos sueños.

Porque sí, el sueño de anoche fue uno de los más magníficos que he tenido hasta ahora. ¿Y con qué soñé? Con lo único que he estado deseando desde hace varios meses o quizás años, según las suposiciones de Hermione. Con mi hermoso amor platónico, Draco Malfoy.

No, no estoy bromeando. Estoy total y jodidamente enamorado de esa estúpida, egocéntrica, mimada, orgullosa y sexy serpiente. Si alguien me preguntara qué es lo que provoca este fuerte sentimiento en mí, no sabría qué responder. Pero a la vez, podría enumerar mil y un características diferentes, por las cuales, daría lo que sea por hacerlo mío.

Jamás olvidaré el día que les confesé a mis amigos mi gran y oscuro secreto. Ron, comenzó a reír, creyendo que todo esto no era nada más que una simple y macabra broma. Sin embargo, cuando vio que ninguno reía y mi rostro era de lo más serio que podría expresar, palideció. Tanto, que podría haber competido con la blancura de Nick Casi Decapitado. Después del asombro, llegó la ira. Estruendosos gritos e ininteligibles insultos salieron de su boca, mientras gesticulaba con sus brazos y daba grandes zancadas alrededor de la sala común. Finalmente, el ataque de histeria terminó con un Ron cruzado de brazos sobre el sofá de la sala común, a la vez que me dirigía una mirada de resignación.

Hermione no pareció sorprendida del todo, creo que algo intuía sobre mis preferencias sexuales. Incluso me atrevería a decir, que hasta sospechaba sobre la identidad de la persona que me quita el sueño. Después de todo, uno no puede pretender que nadie dude acerca del rubio Slytherin, si tenemos en cuenta todos estos años de obsesiva persecución y enemistad. Cualquier persona con un poco de cerebro y perspicacia, lo interpretaría como una obvia tensión sexual entre ambos, o al menos por mi parte.

Ahogo un grito de irritación contra mi almohada y me obligo a levantarme de mi cómoda cama. Como un autómata, dirijo mis pasos hasta el baño y allí me dispongo a quitar los últimos retazos de sueño que quedan en mi cuerpo, tratando de apartar de mi mente cualquier pensamiento relacionado a un perfecto rubio de ojos grises. Una vez higienizado y vestido para comenzar el día, bajo hasta la sala común. Allí me encuentro con la persona que menos deseo ver en este preciso instante.

─ ¡Buenos días, Harry! ¿Otra vez no pudiste dormir bien? ─ Pregunta mi observadora amiga, mientras deja a un lado su libro de vaya a saber uno qué asignatura.

─ ¿Cómo te diste cuenta esta vez? Ni siquiera he dicho nada. ─ Respondo con algo parecido a un gruñido.

─ Fácil, tienes unas grandes bolsas debajo de tus ojos. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, llevas el suéter del lado del revés.

Dirijo la vista hacia mi pecho y descubro con gran molestia que, para no variar, ella está en lo cierto. Bufando y lanzado improperios a todo ser omnipotente que se deleita haciendo mi vida una calumnia, reacomodo mis prendas, tratando de dejarlas lo más prolijamente posible. O al menos eso es lo que intento, hasta que Hermione se cansa de verme luchar con el nudo de mi corbata y se encarga de acomodarlo pulcramente.

Le agradezco con un intento de sonrisa y me tiro cual largo soy en el sofá, con tan mala suerte, que mis partes íntimas caen sobre el libro que segundos antes ella leía, enviándome un lacerante dolor a mi entrepierna. Hermione comienza a reír cuando me levanto de allí, como si me hubiera sentado sobre el cuerno de un unicornio.

─ ¿Por qué tantas risas? ─ Se escucha la grave voz de mi pelirrojo amigo, el cual se coloca a un lado de su novia, después de saludarla con un casto beso en los labios.

─ Harry está en uno de esos días.

─ Ah, ya veo.

─ ¡Hermione, no digas eso! ─ Exclamo a la vez que frunzo el ceño. A este paso, para cuando tenga treinta años, no me sorprendería que estuviera más arrugado que un viejo pergamino.

─ ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo que llame a tus "conflictos amorosos" de esa forma? ─ Cuestiona intrigada.

─ ¡Es que lo haces sonar como si estuviera en uno de tus ciclos menstruales o algo por el estilo!

─ ¡Ay, Harry! Ni siquiera Ginny, cuando está en esos tipos de días, actúa tan susceptiblemente como lo estás haciendo tú ahora. ¡Y Merlín sabe lo difícil que ella se pone! ─ Dice con un retintín molesto, provocando que mi ceño se estreche dolorosamente.

Para mi fortuna, Ron se siente incómodo al hablar de estos temas, especialmente si involucran a su hermana. Además está hambriento y todo el mundo sabe que, cuando su estómago no consume lo suficiente, no es alguien agradable de ver. Sin esperar más, los tres emprendemos camino hasta el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Durante todo el trayecto, recapitulo sobre el sueño que tuve anoche. En él, Draco y yo estamos en un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas, junto a un precioso cielo estrellado. No muy lejos de allí, se alza la parte posterior de una majestuosa residencia, la cual identifico más tarde como la mansión Malfoy.

Todo es perfecto, no puedo ser más que feliz de poder estar acurrucado sobre el pecho de mi amor, mientras él me sujeta con sus delgados, pero firmes y ligeramente musculosos brazos. En un determinado momento, escucho como me llama con un susurro, sobre mi oreja izquierda. Esta delicada acción, logra enviar una corriente eléctrica a toda mi espina dorsal.

Sin previo aviso, Draco se aparta de mi lado, pero toma entre sus pálidas manos, una de las mías. Al mismo tiempo, se pone de rodillas sobre una pierna, mientras sus grises irises me observan con adoración y algo más. Una gran emoción invade mi corazón, al comprender las intenciones de mi precioso dragón. Y justo cuando abre sus labios para hacer la tan esperada propuesta, el sueño termina.

¡Maldito seas, astro rey, por despertarme en tan importante momento! Nuevamente dejo salir un gruñido y mi entrecejo vuelve a formar una larga línea. Es que cualquiera se enfadaría en mi lugar.

Llegamos al comedor y tomamos asiento en nuestros respectivos lugares, Ron y Hermione de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin y yo, frente a ellos. Lugar ideal para observarlo, sin que él se percate de mi mirada. Sin embargo, Draco aún no ha llegado a desayunar, lo cual me decepciona. El desayuno transcurre en completa armonía, hasta que él hace acto de presencia. Y es entonces, cuando pierdo por completo mi capacidad de hablar o de siquiera coordinar mis movimientos, para llevar la taza de té a mi boca, sin mancharme en el proceso.

Siempre me pregunto, ¿cómo es posible que alguien sea tan perfecto? Desde la punta de su costoso zapato italiano, hasta su sedosa y dorada cabellera, Draco irradia perfección. Y es que él posee todo lo que las chicas y varios hombres, deseamos en una pareja. Es alto, de gran porte y educación, además de muy astuto e inteligente. Tanto, que hasta ha vencido a Hermione en materias como Pociones y Runas Antiguas.

Pero no sólo eso lo hace especial, porque su atractivo físico es difícil de ignorar. Su suave cabello rubio, te insta a acariciarlo y reverenciarlo, como si de un Dios se tratara. Esos cautivantes ojos de color mercurio, te hipnotizan tal cual ilusionista, perdiéndote en la intensidad de su mirada.

Pero lo que más me atrae de toda esa perfección, es su hermosa sonrisa y su contagiosa risa. No aquella sarcástica y maliciosa, que muestra al resto del mundo. Sino la que puede apreciarse en su rostro, cuando Zabini le cuanta una broma y siempre que la zorra de Parkinson susurra el chisme divertido del día.

Verlo sonreír de esa forma, instala un calor casi asfixiante en mi corazón, el cual se extiende por el resto de mi cuerpo, despertando partes de mi anatomía que deberían permanecer dormidas, por lo menos hasta estar sin la presencia de otras personas cerca.

No aparto mi mirada de él, ni siquiera cuando toma asiento en su lugar, justo frente de mí. Porque aunque quisiera hacerlo, me sería imposible. Es como si Draco me mantuviera bajo los efectos de una poción de amor, no consigo dejar de pensar cada segundo en él o intentar beber cada imagen de sí. Desafortunadamente, mis amigos notan que he vuelto a perderme en mi paraíso de fantasías, por lo que me traen de vuelta a la realidad.

─ Oye, Harry, sé que estás enamorado de ese hurón albino y todo eso, pero… ¿No crees que al menos podrías controlarte un poco, hermano? No tengo nada en contra de tus preferencias, aunque no voy a quejarme si decides prestarle atención a cualquier otro ser vivo que no sea él, pero lo que en verdad me exasperan son esos suspiros desahuciados. Si tanto lo quieres y no puedes vivir sin él… ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dices?

─ ¿Exasperan? ¿Desahuciados? ¿Desde cuándo hablas con palabras tan… tan…? ¡Bueno, no es como sueles hablar! ─ Dejo salir con irritación, sin encontrar una palabra adecuada a lo que deseo expresar; sonando en el proceso, como un caprichoso niño de cinco años, que no consiguió lo que quería. Sin duda perderme en mi mundo de pensamientos, quema mis neuronas y nubla mi raciocinio.

─ Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Hermione me está afectando. ¡Pero ése no es el punto y no intentes cambiar de tema!

─ ¡Ey! ¿Qué quisiste insinuar con eso, Ronald? ─ Pregunta Hermione con suspicacia.

─ Nada, linda. Es sólo que yo…

Aprovechando la distracción inintencionada que Hermione ofrece, me levanto sin hacer ruido de la mesa, buscando huir del largo sermón que me espera. Salgo dando pasos agigantados del Gran Comedor y comienzo a subir las escaleras para llegar a mi primera clase, preguntándome si Ron no estará en lo cierto. Si no debería confesármele de una buena vez a Draco y dejar que el destino disponga el futuro de tal revelación. Más no encuentro el valor necesario para hacerlo.

¿Dónde quedó toda esa valentía de la que hacemos honor, aquellos que pertenecemos a la casa de Gryffindor? ¡Que le den a Godric y su estúpida presunción de que todos debemos ser unos jodidos valientes! Los leones podemos ser más que cobardes, cuando se trata de esta clase de conflictos.

Me siento completamente desanimado ante mi cobardía, porque cada segundo que pierdo sin confesar lo que siento por él, es un segundo en el que miles de mujeres y hombres se le entregan a sus pies, prometiéndole el cielo y las estrellas, con tal de ser su pareja. Y de nuevo me resigno, ya que es imposible que alguien como él se fije en mí.

No cuando mis ropas son un total desastre y no combinan… no cuando hago completas estupideces cada vez que está cerca de mí. Un claro ejemplo de ello ocurrió ayer, durante el almuerzo. Debido a que volqué sobre mi uniforme todo el jugo de calabaza, al advertir la intensa mirada de Draco, fija en mí. Describir la vergüenza por la que pasé, es imposible. Especialmente, en el instante que comenzó a reír por mi accidente.

¡Al diablo todo! Es obvio que jamás voy a tener una oportunidad de demostrarle lo que siento… de hacerle saber que daría lo que fuera por estar a su lado, por el resto de la eternidad. Mis depresivos pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando lo escucho llamarme. Mi corazón se acelera y siento la sangre correr velozmente por mis venas. Me quedo estático, sin poder moverme o siquiera hacerle saber de forma alguna, que lo escuché.

─ ¡Potter!

Repite con mayor intensidad, enviándome nuevas descargas a todo mi cuerpo. Despertando las tan famosas "mariposas en el estómago". Aunque en mi caso, más que mariposas… parecen una manada de centauros corriendo por el Bosque Prohibido.

Siento una de sus suaves manos girarme, pero mi vista permanece en la suela de mis zapatos. Temo levantarla y encontrar en sus ojos algo que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar, no aún. No cuando todavía no le he confesado mis sentimientos.

Draco toma un poco indeciso mi barbilla y la levanta con un sutil movimiento, hasta que su grises irises están conectados con mi esmeralda mirada. Sólo con este simple gesto, comprendo que todo lo que he descubierto en este tiempo, es cierto. Él puede ser el indicado. Aquél con el que desearía vivir cada instante del resto de mi vida. ¡No! Me equivoco. Él ES el indicado.

Cierro mis ojos, no queriendo ver lo que sigue a continuación, pero deseando en lo más profundo de mi ser, que la pequeña distancia que nos separa, se termine de una vez. Para finalmente poder sentir sus rosados labios sobre los míos.

Concluyo que, vencer a un Señor Tenebroso y haber salvado miles de vidas, incluso las de aquellos que ni siquiera confiaron en mí desde un principio, está dando su recompensa. Porque mi amada serpiente está besándome. Tan apasionada y posesivamente, que temo fundirme con él, pasando a ser uno sólo los dos.

Lamentablemente, la necesidad de oxígeno en nuestros pulmones nos obliga a separarnos, mas Draco no se aparta y continúa acariciando mi mejilla. Es en ese mismo instante, donde descubro que sí hay algo más molesto que la luz solar colándose por la ventana del dormitorio. Y eso es el oxígeno, que me aparta de esos adictivos labios.

Dejando atrás cualquier vestigio de cobardía o inseguridad, enrosco mis brazos en su cuello y lo beso fuertemente, como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Pierdo la noción del tiempo y el espacio, sólo sé que él mantiene una de sus manos aferrando mi cintura y la otra, haciendo círculos sobre mi espalda.

─ ¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Hermione, míralo! Creo que lo prefiero ver suspirando por el hurón, a que intente succionarle el alma como un Dementor.

Nos separamos de inmediato al oír esa exclamación. Hermione ríe por los gestos que su novio hace, mientras que Ron continúa murmurando incoherencias. Sonrío ante tal escena, pero mi atención se pierde cuando Draco me jala y hace una señal para huir. No sé dónde me lleve ni para qué. De lo único que estoy seguro, es que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Sólo pido que no deje de tomar mi mano, como lo hace en este momento.

Llegamos hasta un aula en desuso y entramos en ella, cerrando la puerta. Draco coloca algunos hechizos de bloqueo y silenciadores, lo cual me incita un gran nerviosismo. Se gira lentamente y conecta nuevamente su mirada con la mía, intentando ver más allá de mí. Finalmente, deja salir un suspiro, el cual es acompañado de una de esas risitas que tanto me vuelven loco.

─ ¿Dónde quedó toda esa valentía Gryffindor?

─ ¿Disculpa?

No entiendo a dónde desea llegar con ello. Un atisbo de duda recorre mis orbes y él lo nota. Para tranquilizarme, vuelve a acariciar mi mejilla izquierda y siento el suelo moverse. ¿O acaso es la habitación la que lo hace?

─ Estuve esperando durante todo este tiempo, a que te decidieras a dar el primer paso. Eres bastante obvio, Harry.

Un rubor colorea mis mejillas al ser descubierto, pero no le doy demasiada importancia a este hecho. Todavía sigo anonadado al sentir de sus labios llamarme, por vez primera, con mi nombre de pila. Mi corazón da un gran vuelco y me siento flotar en una esponjosa nube. Es ahí cuando prometo hacer que diga mi nombre todo el tiempo, porque adoro como suena con su grave voz.

─ ¿Tan obvio era? ─ Digo en un susurro avergonzado.

─ Mmm… Déjame pensarlo. Está el hecho de que cada vez que yo te miraba, volcabas cualquier cosa que tuvieras cerca. Ya sea en otras personas, sobre una mesa o en ti mismo. A eso debemos agregarle que, no parabas de mirarme a todo momento y un adorable sonrojo vivía en tus mejillas al hablar, verme o pensar en mí. ¿Me olvido de algo? ¡Ah, sí! También está la vez que Pansy apareció con unas terribles pústulas, luego de besarme en uno de los pasillos.

─ ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Ya entendí, fui muy obvio. ¿Pero cómo estás tan seguro de que fui yo el que hechizó a Parkinson? ─ Pregunto con un deje de desafío, al sentir mi orgullo Gryffindor ser vigorosamente pisoteado.

─ Porque, mi querido leoncito, se te había corrido un poco la capa de invisibilidad y pude ver uno de tus zapatos. ─ Responde con diversión, ocasionándome un nuevo sonrojo. Me pregunto si podré dejar de hacerlo en algún momento.

─ ¿Y ahora qué?

─ Bueno, yo…

Vacila un instante, como si no se atreviera a dejar salir lo que está pensando. Es ahora donde debo actuar. Ya no puedo seguir escondiéndome detrás de mis inseguridades, debo proceder como el valiente Gryffindor que soy.

─ No quiero ser uno más en tu lista de conquistas, Draco. Yo… de verdad quiero ser alguien especial, porque para mí lo eres. Y si lo que quieres es una relación sin compromisos ni ataduras, entonces creo que será mejor que nosotros no…

Pero no me dejas terminar de explicarte qué nosotros no debemos hacer, porque tus labios vuelven a tomar los míos en posesión. Haciéndome sentir miles de emociones, logrando que pierda la razón. Realmente tienes algo especial, porque no es normal todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por ti, con tal de que continúes besándome.

─ ¿Te has dado cuenta que balbuceas incoherencias cuando estás nervioso? ─ Me pregunta una vez que rompemos el contacto. Yo sólo puedo mirarlo y lanzarle una pequeña sonrisita. ─ No serás sólo uno más en mi lista, Harry. Tú… tú serás el único.

Y después de la confesión de mi hermoso dragón, estoy completamente seguro que, en un futuro tal vez no muy lejano, todos los sueños que me asaltan por las noches, se vuelvan una realidad. Porque sin lugar a duda, Draco Lucius Malfoy… es el indicado.

* * *

oOoOoOo

**Notas finales:** Si llegaste hasta acá, agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de haber leído mis locuras. Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber qué te pareció en un comentario. Si tenés alguna crítica constructiva, siempre que sea con respeto, bienvenidas sean.

No sean tímidos y dejen un review, harán feliz a esta humilde autora y me animarán a escribir más. ^^

También los invito a pasar por mis otras historias. Mucho más Drarry para disfrutar.

¡Besito enorme y espero leernos pronto! ^^


End file.
